


Mission Accomplished

by AnIdiotSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Appropriate Use of Engex, Fingerfucking, Inappropriate Use of Engex, M/M, Size Difference, an actual date, but it's fine, kidnapping (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotSandwich/pseuds/AnIdiotSandwich
Summary: Getting a second date with one of the most dangerous mechs in the universe was not something Swerve expected to happen, but after persuasion (read: pestering) from his friends he takes the chance.However, like most things on the Lost Light, it doesn't go as planned...Sequel to Swerve's Night Out





	1. Objective: Get a Date

“Please?” 

“No.” 

“Pretty please?” 

“No.” 

“Pretty please with magnesium filings on top?” 

“Still no.” 

“Aw, come on Swerve.” 

Swerve sighed for what felt like the millionth time during their conversation. He stood behind the bar as Tailgate and Rewind sat on the stools in front of it. The former was pestering him, giving him the most pleading look possible with his visor and facemask, while Rewind rested his helm in his right servo on the top of the bar. The bartender slid their orders to them as he replied once more, “No ‘come on Swerve’, the answer is still ‘no’.” 

“Just give up Tailgate, he’s not going to back down on this,” Rewind commented as he brought his drink closer to himself. 

“Don’t act like you’re not curious, Rewind,” Tailgate countered. He flopped down onto the bar top and complained, “You’re so mean Swerve, friends aren’t supposed to keep secrets.” 

“I mean, you’re right but...” Swerve began to counter but trailed off lamely. He leaned on the counter across from his friends. They looked at him expectantly making him sigh once more. He pouted and muttered, “Do I have to?” 

“Yes!” Tailgate and Rewind chorused, the former with a large amount of excitement and the latter quite flatly. Swerve flinched. He shuffled away from the bar to start polishing one of the clean glasses and asked, “What would I even say?” 

“Oh, I know!” Tailgate exclaimed, almost knocking over his drink in his excitement, “How about, ‘how are you today?’” 

“Too plain. Go for something more exciting, like ‘hey sexy, looking for a good time?’” Rewind suggested seriously. If Swerve had been drinking anything he knew he would have spat it out at that point. He wheezed for a moment before shaking his helm. Tailgate nodded in understanding and added, “Maybe that’s a bit too much. It doesn’t like Swerve either.” 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right,” Rewind mused as he stirred his drink. He perked up and offered, “You could try, ‘wanna have some fun?’” 

“Why do all of your ideas sound so sexual?” Swerve questioned uncomfortably. He placed down his glass, satisfied with its cleanliness. He then continued, “Why do I even have to message him in the first place?” 

“Because every time we ask what happened you become a blushing mess, which means you had a good time,” Rewind deadpanned. 

“We just want you to have some more fun, that’s what friends are for,” Tailgate answered with a giggle. 

“But, it’s so embarrassing,” Swerve whined as he blushed and wrung his servos. 

“Stop being such a coward, or I swear I’ll take that contact code and message that mech myself,” Rewind half-heartedly threatened. The earnest glow of his visor showed Swerve he was being serious on his threat though. 

“Okay, okay. Keep your bolts on,” Swerve sighed with a placating gesture. He took his datapad out from under the bar as well as the scrap containing the contact code. The other pair leaned closer as he placed it on top of the bar and inputted the code. He looked up and asked, “So, what should I say? And I want something serious.” 

Rewind visibly drooped at the last part but Tailgate nodded and after a moment of thought answered, “How about you just be yourself?” Swerve stiffened at the suggestion and bit the inside of his cheek. He breathed softly and began to compose a message. 

-Hey there. Don’t suppose you remember me, the minibot from the other cycle? The one from the alley. - 

Swerve blushed harder and slapped his servos over his face after he hit send. He heard Tailgate and Rewind laugh, but paid them no mind as he hid underneath the bar. The blue minibot called out, “Don’t hide Swerve, you’ll miss the reply.” 

“Like he would reply that quickly,” Swerve muttered while peeking over the bar at his friends. The ping that followed made the trio go silent. Tailgate was quick to grab the datapad and open the message. Rewind followed his lead in reading it and leaned to looked over the other’s shoulder. Swerve stood up while chewing his servotips to ask, “What does it say?” 

Rewind took the pad into his servos then slid it back over to Swerve while answering, “Read it yourself.” He tilted his helm to the side in a smug way that had Swerve concerned, which was made worse by Tailgate giggling behind his servo. Swerve picked up the datapad to read it and blushed. 

-Of course, it would be hard to forget about someone as delectable as you. - 

“It sounds like he wants to eat me, not go on a date,” Swerve commented jokingly. 

“That might be the idea,” Rewind countered slyly making Tailgate laugh and Swerve blush harder. 

“Hehe... Funny,” Swerve muttered as he re-read the message. After what had happened, he doubted the other actually wanted to eat him but if it was alluding to something more intimate then Swerve wondered if his processor could take it again. Their last encounter had left his systems running hot for days afterwards. 

His friends had been surprised and glad that his evening hadn’t been all bad after being left in the alley by that less than reputable group. Rewind and Tailgate had then taken it upon themselves to help him seek out a repeat experience, seeing how happy the last one made him. Their so-called ‘mission’ had led them this far and Swerve would hate to let his friends down. He bucked up the courage to type another message. 

-Good to know and thank you. - 

-I was wondering if you’d maybe want to hang out or something. - 

Swerve hit send on both of the messages before he could stop himself. He knew that it sounded awkward, but awkward was kind of his thing – a brand if you would. The reply came almost immediately. 

-If a ‘hang out’ with you involves a repeat of our last encounter then I would be pleased at the idea. - 

He barely managed to read the glyphs on the pad before it was taken away by an eager Tailgate. He and Rewind read over the message. The crash that followed as Tailgate brought his servo down onto the bar and exclaimed, “You have to do this!” 

Swerve wrung his servos together and asked meekly, “You think so?” 

“Oh come on, you’re always saying you want to make more friends and this mech definitely wants to get ‘friendly’,” Rewind encouraged. 

“Okay then,” Swerve agreed somewhat reluctantly. He made a small smile when his friends high-fived. The message he sent was quick to write and easier to send than the last one. 

-Maybe we could get some engex as well? - 

-That sounds wonderful, Small One. Send me your co-ordinates so we may rendezvous as soon as possible. - 

Swerve placed the datapad down with a loud sigh. All of the built-up tension left his frame as he sagged against the bar. He offlined his optics in relief. There was shuffling to the side in front of him then a servo came to rest on his shoulder. He onlined his optics once more to see Tailgate giving him his version of a smile and Rewind giving him a thumbs-up. 

He laughed nervously, “So, when’s the next time we set down?” 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

A few days later on a trading planet... 

“What do you mean, ‘I lost Ultra Magnus in a card game’?!” Megatron yelled at Rodimus in front of the small amount of the crew that had gathered in Swerve’s bar for the impromptu meeting. 

Whirl and Cyclonus rested against the wall watching the scene play out, the former of whom was laughing loudly as the smaller captain was ripped into. He tried nudging the purple mech but was glared at before he could even make contact. Knowing Cyclonus was just going to be a wet blanket, Whirl shuffled over to the bar where the minibot trio were chatting while Swerve was busy cleaning behind the bar. 

The larger mech sat down beside Tailgate with a chuckle. The blue minibot halted what he was saying to greet him before continuing to rant at Rewind and Swerve, “What if we just polish you up a little? You could look really pretty for your date, not that you don’t look pretty anyway.” 

“’Gate, please stop,” Swerve whined as he ducked his helm. 

“He’s right though,” Rewind added smugly. He gestured loosely at Swerve’s frame, “You work hard and there’s nothing wrong with making yourself look nice for a mech.” 

“What’s this? Swerve’s got a date?” Whirl interjected curiously. 

“Oh no...” Swerve muttered as Tailgate lit up. 

“Swerve’s meeting up with a special mech once we hit planet side properly but he won’t let us pamper him before he goes,” Tailgate complained at the helicopter. Whirl narrowed his optic in amusement, this day just kept getting better. 

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with how I look now,” Swerve chuckled nervously as he looked down at his own frame. He was slightly dirty around the joints and the white of his paintjob could use a touch-up but it wasn’t anything noticeable, in his opinion. He winced at looked up to meet their unimpressed looks. 

Whirl clicked his claws together in excitement and suggested, “How about I watch the bar while you guys clean this mech up?” 

“Would you?” Tailgate asked hopefully. 

“That would be helpful, thank you,” Rewind replied in relief. 

“But-” Swerve started but was cut off by another yell. 

“I didn’t mean to! Drift and I were overcharged and he bet me that I couldn’t bet anything higher than all of my shanix, Magnus was just the first thing that came to mind!” Rodimus tried to reason with a shaky smile. Drift sighed at both the captain and himself while Ratchet’s facepalm could be heard quite easily. Megatron scowled at his co-captain making Rodimus continue, “It’s not like he had to leave with them, he didn’t even put up a fight.” 

“That’s because you signed over him in a contract. Despite being drunk, it still counts as a legally binding document as per the Tyrest Accord so Magnus was obligated to go. Lest he break a law from something which he has based a large part of his own moral compass upon,” Megatron explained with a glare. 

Rodimus looked sheepish in response and admitted, “Okay, not one of my best moments.” 

“You can say that again,” Ratchet commented as he nursed a small glass of engex. 

“So, how are we going to get him back?” Drift questioned seriously. The group fell into a silence. 

Whirl focused back onto the minibot trio and gave them a shooing motion. He laughed, “Go while you can. Don’t want to get dragged into this adventure and miss your date, do you?” 

“I guess not...” Swerve answered quietly. With that, Tailgate and Rewind proceeded to drag their friend out of the bar while Whirl waved them off. 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

“I look ridiculous...” Swerve commented as he left the Lost Light with Tailgate, Rewind and Whirl in toe. 

After a thorough cleaning, the trio had returned to the bar with a shiny and clean Swerve to find it empty except for Whirl, who was arranging the glasses into a pyramid. Swerve almost had spark failure at the sight of all of his glassware being balanced dangerously to the point of falling. His worry was redirected when Whirl invited himself as an additional escort to his date. 

The helicopter insisted on carrying the polished minibot, leaving Swerve to cling his helm as he sat on Whirl’s shoulders. As they set out down the streets, they got more than a few strange looks that had Swerve hiding his face in the back of Whirl’s helm while his friends chatted about his date. Whirl asked, “So... What’s this date of his like?” 

“He won’t tell us,” Rewind answered flatly. He crossed his arms and added, “Keeps saying, ‘you don’t want to know’.” 

“Oh! Now I want to know more than ever,” Whirl informed the mech on his shoulders with a chuckle. 

“That’s what I said!” Tailgate agreed enthusiastically. 

“Wait, why don’t we have a guessing game?” Whirl suggested, “Swerve here can nod and shake his helm, while we ask questions.” 

“That sounds like fun,” the blue minibot answered as Rewind nodded. 

“Okay, first question: are they tall?” Whirl asked and Swerve nodded shyly. 

“Hmm, big mech. Are they red?” Rewind questioned and Swerve shook his helm. 

“My turn, are they blue?” Tailgate asked and Swerve nodded. He puffed his chassis in approval, “It’s the best colour.” 

“As if,” Rewind countered as he gestured to his own paintjob. 

“Back to the game ladies, we don’t have time to sass each other,” Whirl interjected. 

W: Are they scary? 

Hesitant nod. 

R: Are they sexy? 

Shy nod. 

T: Are they nice? 

Nod. 

W: Are they scarier than me? 

Nod. 

R: Is their voice deep? 

Nod. 

T: Do they give good hugs? 

Nod. 

W: Seriously, could they take me in a fight? 

Nod. 

R: Why are all of your questions asking how intimidating the mech is? 

“Because I need to know how hard I need to fight to defend his honour should this mech turn out to be less than ‘friendly’,” Whirl answered seriously making the minibots laugh. Swerve patted him on the top of the helm. Whirl’s optic narrowed in a smile, “No need to thank me Buddy, you can give me some free drinks though.” 

“You get five,” Swerve stated making the helicopter clap his claws together. 

“It’s going to be a real mechs gone wild situation when I get them. Trust me,” Whirl joked as he schemed in his processor. 

“Just don’t do anything that’ll have Magnus kicking down my door, I just got it replaced after you and Brainstorm got that great idea to set off fireworks inside my bar.” Swerve grumbled, “Had to file ten incident and damage reports for that whole mess.” 

“It was funny!” Whirl exclaimed. 

“Didn’t you set Brainstorm on fire during that?” Rewind questioned with an accusatory tilt of his helm. 

“Yeah.” Whirl answered honestly, “Took it like a real champ too.” 

“What does that even mean?” Rewind asked incredulously. 

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Whirl provided unhelpfully. When Rewind sighed, he laughed and patted the minibot on the helm. 

The group fell into a comfortable silence for a while as they waded their way through the crowd of people around them. Whirl’s tall structure made it easier for them to see breaks in the group as well as where they were actually going. Swerve pointed in the direction of the destination he had been given and the group followed his lead. 

They arrived in what seemed to be a public park. Whirl placed Swerve down gently and moved some imaginary dust from his helm. The minibot laughed at the feeling, trying to swat his claws away, “Stop it, those two already made me pretty enough.” He stepped away from the group and pointed to a bench and explained, “He said to meet him on a bench, so that’s where I’ll be. You guys can go do your own things, cool?” 

“Absolutely!” Tailgate replied happily as he grabbed Rewind’s servo and Whirl’s claw. Both of them looked at him in surprise before they were being dragged away. Swerve watched them go for a moment, with a small wave, then turned to sit on the bench. 

Tailgate looked over his shoulder. Swerve sat swings his legs off the edge of the bench, a wide smile across his face. Realising they weren’t being watched, he stopped dragging his friends and pushed them behind a nearby bush. Whirl sat down and whispered, “I like this plan, little recon on the mechfriend.” 

Rewind shushed him as he peaked over the top of the plant. He ducked back down with a nod and muttered, “Minibots look after their own. At our size a lot of mechs think they can push us around but they’ve got another thing coming.” 

“Like my fist!” Tailgate whisper-yelled in a way that tried to sound threatening but was more like a grumpy petrorabbit. 

“Aw, you guys grow up so fast,” Whirl jokingly sniffled. Tailgate mock punched him in the arm while laughing. Rewind shook his helm at their antics. He was about to peek over the bush again when a loud boom interrupted them. Screaming started soon after and they were rushed by a crowd of bots and organics. 

Whirl grabbed the two minibots and hoisted them to his shoulders. He turned to find the bench where Swerve had been sat turned over onto its side. He swore quietly and grabbed onto the first mech he could. The mech looked up at him in fear as he growled, “What’s going on? What is everyone running from?” 

The mech gulfed and began to stutter, “O-Over-” 

“Overlord! Everybody run!” An organic yelled causing the crowd to get louder. Whirl winced at the noise allowing the mech in his hold to escape. Tailgate hit the side of his helm gently and gestured to where the crowd was running from. The trio watched as the hulking form of Overlord loomed over the terrified mob. 

The massive mech swept his gaze over the mass of bodies before landing on a particular spot. He ignored the fleeing crowd and picked someone up from the ground. A femme yelled nearer the scene, “Put him down, you monster!” The booming chuckle that followed sent shivers up Whirl’s spinal strut. 

Law enforcement choice then to finally arrive as they heard another yell for the large mech, “Sir! We request that you put down the mini and surrender yourself peacefully!” 

“Wait, ‘mini’? What if it’s Swerve?” Tailgate asked frantically. 

“We have to find him!” Rewind yelled over the screaming crowd. 

Whirl went to agree but stopped when Overlord held a flashing device. The helicopter gasped and warned, “Hit the deck!” 

Before most could respond, Overlord threw the device into the crowd. It hit the ground. Whirl could only watch for a second as bots dropped around them until he went down. 

The only indication of Swerve’s presence, coming in his last moments of coherence, was the minibot yelling, “No! My friends are back there!”


	2. Objective: Date/Find Help

“No! My friends are back there!” Swerve cried as he watched the bots in the crowd hit the floor. He beat against the arm of the mech holding him until he heard a chuckle. The minibot looked up to see Overlord smirking down at him. He did his best to glare at the intimidating mech and asked quietly, “What did you do?” 

“Nothing that will harm them, I assure you,” Overlord insisted as he patted the minibot’s helm. Swerve nodded numbly. He cast one last look for his friends in the crowd and felt his spark hum when it turned up nothing, maybe they weren’t caught in the blast. He settled into Overlord’s hold, letting him cradle him against his chassis. 

The sound of more yelling came from nearby. The larger turned to one of the empty streets then warned, “Hold on, we’re making a quick escape.” 

“Hold onto what?” Swerve questioned as the other began running. He yelped as Overlord turned a sharp corner and barrelled through a fence. The larger mech laughed when Swerve covered his visor. He leant down to whisper into his audial, “You’re still as cute as the last time we met.” 

“And your still as... Big?” Swerve countered meekly, a blush working its way to his cheeks. He whimpered as he was jostled slightly. 

“I’ll take that as compliment,” Overlord replied in an almost joking tone. Swerve didn’t say anything more so Overlord focused on making his way out of the city. Leaving behind the high buildings, narrow streets and law enforcement, the large mech slowed down to a light jog before he changed his hold on the bot in his arms. 

He brought Swerve closer to his face. The minibot was still hiding behind his servos with a worried frown on his lipplate. Overlord found it endearing. He gently pressed his lips on top of Swerve’s making the minibot jerk away from him. Swerve put down his servos to see Overlord right in front of him and yelped. 

Overlord chuckled and leant in for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the first as Swerve leant into it softly. It was gentle and tender and made Swerve’s spinal strut turn to jelly. When they parted he ducked his helm. Overlord placed another kiss on the top of his helm before focusing in front of him. 

The scenery around them was barren compared to the city. Not much light reached outside of the lights of the bustling streets, which served Overlord just fine as he made his way to his hidden ship. It was different to the one that Swerve had last encountered, so it was probably stolen like the last one. They entered and Overlord went straight for the cockpit. 

The large mech sat down at the front of the ship and settled Swerve into his lap, facing the window. Swerve watched as he brought the ship online then asked, “Wait, we’re going off-world?” 

“Yes,” Overlord replied as he checked some things on the dashboard. 

“Where?” Swerve asked with a worried frown. 

“It’s a surprise,” Overlord answered unhelpfully and smirked when the minibot sighed. He brought a servo to tilt Swerve’s chin up to face him. The larger mech licked his lips at the unsure but curious look on the other’s faceplate. He ran his thumb gently over the minibot’s cheek and added, “You’ll love it.” 

“If you say so...” Swerve muttered reluctantly. With that, Overlord fired up the engines and headed towards the open sky. 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

Tailgate woke up to the sight of Whirl crouching over him tapping his claws together nervously. 

The minibot sat up with a groan and rubbed his helm. He took in the area past Whirl’s frame to see bots littering the ground, many still in forced recharge. Whirl tapped the side of his helm and called, “You working okay? Still got all of your processor?” 

“Yeah...” Tailgate replied tiredly. After resetting his optics, he waved away his friend’s claw then noticed Rewind lying next him. He gasped and shook the other minibot’s shoulder in concern. When Rewind just groaned and rolled over onto his side muttering Tailgate laughed; Whirl chuckled as well. 

The minibot winced after a moment. He looked up at the larger mech and asked, “What happened?” 

“Sonic blast,” Whirl explained as he pointed towards a mess of machinery near the centre of the crowd. He leant back from his crouched position and continued, “Small one so none of the nearby buildings were hit but big enough to knock the average mech out for a while.” 

“How long have you been awake then?” Tailgate asked. 

“A few clicks. You recharge like a boulder so it took some shaking to get you up,” Whirl answered with a cheery eye squint. Tailgate playfully hit his arm. The resounding bang it made startled Rewind out of recharge and the mech bolted upright. He focused his vision to glare at the pair before asking, “What’s with all the noise?” 

“Sorry...” Tailgate muttered then giggled. 

“Pssh, we’ve got better things to do right now than recharge,” Whirl countered. 

“Huh?” Rewind questioned with a tilt of his helm. 

Whirl gestured around them and asked, “Notice something missing?” 

The minibots glanced around before Tailgate gasped again, “Swerve! You haven’t found him yet?” 

“Don’t think I would have,” Whirl answered in an annoyed tone. 

“And why’s that?” Rewind asked, field sparking with worry. 

“Just before I went down I heard him yell at somebot, they were taking him away,” Whirl explained bitterly. He shook his helm, “The slagger made off with him the moment bots started hitting the floor.” Whirl sighed and slowly clicked his claws, anxious to vent his frustration. Tailgate placed a reassuring servo on top of the closest one. 

Rewind tapped his chin in thought then began to ask, “You would don’t think it was-” 

“Overlord?” Whirl cut in then followed up reluctantly, “Yeah, I do. He was the one that threw the bomb and since nobot’s been maimed then he must have taken Swerve to do it elsewhere.” 

“Oh Primus,” Tailgate whispered in shock. His grip tightened on Whirl’s claw prompting the larger mech to place the other on top of his servo. The trio fell into silence until Rewind shook his helm frantically. The minibot pushed himself off the ground and said firmly, “No, not going to accept that, not after we’ve gone through already. Swerve’s counting on us to pull a miracle, just like we always do, and I for one am not ready to let him down.” 

Tailgate tilted his helm to the side in confusion while Whirl’s optic brightened in understanding. He chuckled and stood up as well. When Tailgate remained sat down, he picked up the minibot to place him on his shoulders. Tailgate yelped, “Wait, where are we going? We don’t know where they went.” 

“Then let’s find somebot who does,” Rewind replied as he was lifted to be held underneath Whirl’s arm. With that, the mech carrying them cackled in his usual fashion before sprinting in a random direction. 

“Lost Light’s the other way,” Rewind corrected. Whirl turned around, his dark laughter reverberating off the buildings. “We’re going to beat the slag out of Overlord!” He cheered with a small leap. 

“Wait, what?” 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

On a scale of one to ten, one being totally safe and ten being faced with Unicron the Unmaker himself, Swerve definitely had to rate his current situation at a seven… A solid seven. 

The minibot chewed the ends of fingers as the mech carrying him drew closer to building Swerve realised was probably going to be the last time he ever saw the outside world. Goodbye to the sweet smell of freedom, although the outpost planet they were on kind of smelled funny - kind of like the unstable chemical Brainstorm had gotten his servos on a few cycles ago. Somehow the thought of dying in a literal shack in the middle of nowhere was kind of comforting, his death could be like one of those unsolved cases Nightbeat obsessed over. 

Through all his worrying, Swerve failed to notice Overlord watching him with intense optics. He watched as Swerve curled into his hold and try to hide himself in his chassis. He chuckled. The minibot was so cute when he was afraid, but he could be cuter. Overlord leaned down to speak into the other’s audial, “No need to be afraid Small One, this place is safe.” 

“Then why does it look like a mech dumpster?” Swerve muttered against his servos, “No, I’ve seen dumpsters friendlier than this, it’s more like the place mechs go to get scrapped. Am I gonna get scrapped? Are you going to scrap me, over what happened last time? Not that last time we met up wasn’t fun, it was-” He was stopped by his own yelp as Overlord chuckled deeply and the vibrations caused his small frame to shake. 

The sensation was soothing. It sent pleasant jolts down his backstrut, the feeling building across his interface array had him biting his lower lipplate. Swerve leant contently against the chassis behind him, temporarily forgetting the ‘you’re going to get murdered’ vibe the building was giving off. Before he realised, they entered the shack. 

Swerve’s optics widened and jaw dropped at the sight of a rundown yet warm bar inside the dirty building. The entire room was cast in a dim orange glow, casting shadows in all the wrong corners. Patrons of the bar already there stopped whatever they were doing to cast the duo a quickly once over before returning to their activities. 

The mech behind the bar kept focus on them and Overlord nodded at them in acknowledgement. The large mech took a seat in one of the aforementioned dark corners then sat Swerve on his thigh. The minibot bit his lipplate once more as his legs were spread to almost straddle the leg underneath him. 

He felt a servo rest against the bottom of his backstrut. It began making small circles across his plating and he leaned into the touch. Swerve clamped his servos over his intake when the servo dipped lower to brush against his aft. He cast the larger bot a startled look and received a sly grin in return. 

Cue Swerve blushing to the point he was sure his faceplate was on fire. 

A cough interrupted them before anything more could happen. 

Overlord moved his gaze away from the minibot to see the bartender stood next to their table. He nodded sharply at them before they smacked down a set of cubes of engex. They slipped away just as quietly as they arrived, leaving the pair alone again. 

Swerve observed the exchange with a curious yet frightened optic then focused his attention on the cubes. He frowned worriedly at the size of the drinks. They were about half as big as him. The larger mech slid them over and took one into servo. Swerve watched as he brought it to his lipplates and drank it in one go. 

As he set the empty cube down, Overlord noticed he was being watched and raised on optic ridge smirking. He gestured to the full cube then asked, “Do you want some help Sweet One?” Swerve glanced between the cube and the mech. He wasn’t sure if he could lift the drink so help would be nice. 

Yet, the size of the cube was enough to severely injure him, at the least, if it was dropped on him. Although, Swerve could say that about anything the mech before him did and it’s not like Overlord had done anything to hurt him 

He gave a small, nervous nod. 

Overlord copied his earlier movements but brought the drink gently to Swerve’s intake. The minibot could only handle a sip before having to shove the cube away. The sudden move meant that a large amount of it splash onto Swerve’s front but he didn’t care as he turned his helm and coughed. 

Some of the mechs in the bar turned to watch the scene unfold. Overlord placed the cube down to place a servo on the top of Swerve’s backstrut and rub it soothingly as the minibot coughed. When he finished, Swerve whined at the feeling of the engex drying onto his panels as well as into his joints and seams. He knew that flinching like that had been stupid but whatever he had just ingested was not engex. 

Swerve looked down at himself then up at Overlord, who seemed to be somewhere between confused and amused, before apologising, “I am sooo sorry! Are you okay? Wait, no, stupid question. Of course, you're okay, I mean you’re you. Big and scary you. I mean, not scary but, um…” He trailed off when he noticed the grin forming on Overlord’s faceplate. 

After a moment of quiet between the pair, Swerve went on to mutter, “I’m sorry…” 

“For what?” Overlord asked in an amused tone. 

“Making a mess of myself, you probably want to leave me here and go hang out with your murderer buddies, or something,” Swerve answered under his breath. He wondered if murderers did have social circles together, like a book club about death. 

“It would take more than engex to make me part with you this soon,” Overlord assured him. He brought a finger to rest under Swerve’s chin and tilted the minibot’s helm to face him. He leant down to give Swerve a quick kiss on the lips then licked a line to his audio. Overlord blew against it before whispering deeply, “Especially when you taste this wonderful.” 

Swerve gasped. He turned his helm to meet Overlord’s optics and was kissed again, firmer this time. When they parted he couldn’t help but add, “I mean, I’d taste better with better engex. I have some with me now.” Swerve blushed, realising what he can admitted then added quickly, “Or you could just have some from a cube, like a perfectly normal bot, and not from my frame, which is neither perfect nor normal.” 

Overlord blinked almost owlishly then settled into one of his sly smirks. He licked his lipplates and commented, “You know, that gives me an idea.” 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

Rewind, Tailgate and Whirl were lost. 

Despite everything the larger bot had said about ‘knowing the way back’ and ‘not to worry, it’ll be fine’, they were hopelessly lost amongst the mass of tall buildings around them and the now almost empty streets they walked down. Night had fallen long ago leaving the streets to be lit in an eerie multicoloured haze, created by the clubs and restaurants stretching across the planet’s nightlife. 

The trio came to another corner to find more of the same kind of streets. Rewind sighed and went to rest against the closest wall, “That’s it, I’m calling it. We’re totally lost and never going to find help.” 

“What about Swerve?” Tailgate asked as he joined his friend at the wall. He sat with his back resting on it as fatigue started to set in. He cast Whirl a glance to find the mech deep in thought. Tailgate looked up at the dark sky and asked to no-one in particular, “Are we just going to give up on him?” 

“No,” Rewind answered firmly, his stance stiffening at the idea. 

“What are we going to do then?” Tailgate questioned. When Rewind went silent once more, Tailgate looked to Whirl for Answers to find the mech staring at something around the corner. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stood up from the ground to peak around the same corner. He heard Rewind followed behind him and all of the trio were looking down a brightly lit street. 

The minibots couldn't see much around the crowd of loud and, presumably, drunk organics. Tailgate turned to Whirl and tapped him on the side to ask, “What do you see?” 

Whirl turned his attention away from whatever he had been staring at with an amused squint of his optic. He responded with a quick ‘see for yourself’ before hoisting Tailgate on to his shoulders. The minibot gasped at the view he got. The street seemed brighter and cleaner further away from the ground, Tailgate kind of wished he was taller. However, the most notable thing about his new line of sight was his ability to see the cause of the drunken crowd's noise. 

A set of familiar bots were making their way through the crowd, drunkards parting around the small group. Megatron and Ratchet were at the front trying to push through the mass of bodies. Behind them were Rodimus and Drift slowly carrying the Magnus armour between them. Although the group was an interesting sight by themselves, the crowd's attention and what could only be described as ‘catcalling’ was aimed at the smaller bot trying to hide himself behind Megatron's back. 

Tailgate wondered why he was hiding. It didn't seem like Magnus to be scared, with or without the armour. He tried to get a better look but was stopped Whirl’s shoulders shaking in laughter. Tailgate yelped and clung to his helm as Whirl crouched down. Whirl grabbed onto Rewind and tucked him under his arm, ignoring the other's protests, before making his way through the crowd. 

He ignored everyone until they reached the parting where Whirl connected with Megatron's side and knocked them all over. Megatron sat up scowling and got ready to yell at whoever had walked into him when he noticed who it was. Whirl chuckled when he raised an optic ridge at their sudden appearance. A voice spoke above them making them look up, “Are any of you hurt?” 

Tailgate’s optics widened as he took in the sight of a dolled up Minimus stood next to them offering a servo to help. The already clean and proper looking minibot was shinier than ever and was sporting delicate organic clothing that highlighted the more ‘risque’ parts of his frame. Rewind seemed to mirror his shock but was still recording everything going on. 

Minimus noticed the camera focused on him and sunk back away from them slightly. He took back his servo to rest both of them behind his back as he muttered, “I will take your silence as an affirmative.” When more silence followed, Minimus cringed and ducked his helm. 

“Stop staring at him, you idiots,” Ratchet scolded them. The minibots’ focus went to him as he continued, “He's had enough of that already.” 

“Wait, so what happened?” Rewind asked in confusion. 

“Yeah, why does Rulebook look like a showbot?” Whirl added with humour and a chuckle marking his voice. 

“May we please not discuss this in length here?” Minimum asked pleadingly, optics running over the crowd around them. 

“It's a funny story actually…” Rodimus began, ignoring the glares it got him. 

“It really wasn't,” Drift countered. 

“Psh, sure it was!” Rodimus reaffirmed, “I mean, it isn't every day that we have to win a bot back from a life as a lap through a card tournament.” 

“Lap trophy?” Tailgate questioned curiously. Minimus blushed. Megatron stood up and placed a comforting servo on his shoulder before ordering, “Rodimus, that's enough.” 

“Oh, come on Megs! This is probably the most interesting thing happening to the crew today, they deserve to know,” Rodimus complained then pouted. 

“I wouldn't be so sure…” Whirl replied in a tone that was both pleased and serious. 

“Has something happened?” Minimus questioned in concern. He scanned over the trio trying to find something amiss. 

“Time for some actual storytelling-” Whirl started smugly while tapping his claws together. 

“Swerve's been kidnapped by Overlord!” Rewind cut in hastily and Tailgate nodded frantically beside him. 

“What?!” The five other mechs chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to update this yesterday but was too busy. I'm sorry for the delay.  
> Hope you guys liked this though. Do tell me if you did! :)


	3. Objective: Save Swerve?

“... all you need is a dash of copper, which dissolves in the engex, and you have what has been largely named a Blue Rigel,” Swerve babbled as they left the bar. Overlord smiled down at the minibot cradled against his chassis. After the incident with the bad engex, as the minibot described it, Swerve had started explaining the kinds of drinks he could make for them with the supplies on him. He seemed excited despite his earlier worries. 

Overlord almost wanted to put his plans on hold to listen to the minibot talk more, his enthusiastic voice being a nice contrast to the desperate pleas for mercy and yells of idiotic courage the larger mech was used to hearing. Although there were many prettier sounds Swerve could make and would be making if everything went according to plan. With that encouraging thought, Overlord reached the entrance of his ship. 

The hiss of the door opening snapped Swerve out of his rant. He remained quiet from there until Overlord entered into a large berthroom and set him down on a desk. Swerve stood up, taking in the massive room, and asked, “So, what am I making? Got any favourites? Or do you want to be surprised?” 

Overlord smirked and seemed to go into thought before answering, “May I see your engex?” 

“Sure!” Swerve answered in surprise then brought out the request item. It wasn’t a large enough bottle to get a mech with a frame as large as Overlord overcharged but he could at least make an enjoyable drink with it. He placed in onto Overlord’s waiting servo and watched as he inspected it. 

The smirk adorning Overlord’s face grew. 

Swerve made yelped when a servo was suddenly placed under his aft and he was lifted to be optic level with Overlord. He got a strange sense of déjà vu when the larger bot said, “You still need to be cleaned.” 

“Another bath?” Swerve questioned. He laughed nervously, “Keep this up and a mech might start thinking you’re doing this to get me in a tub.” 

“On the contrary, I never said anything about a bath,” Overlord countered with a mischievous look in his optics. 

“Wait... Then how am I going to get clean? Wet wipes?” Swerve confusedly asked. 

The glossa that came to trail against his cheek made the minibot squeak. It came to a stop near his audial so Overlord could whisper, “I happen to remember saying something about enjoying how you taste.” 

“O-Oh,” Swerve’s voice and vents stuttered at those words. 

Overlord tilted his helm to pass his glossa over Swerve’s chassis up to his chin. He kissed the minibot’s nose before adding, “And I intend to thoroughly enjoy tasting you.” 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

Ratchet sighed as he leant against the bar at Swerve’s and crossed his arm over his chassis. At the main table the rest of their group sat, along with Cyclonus, Chromedome, Skids and Perceptor. Rewind and Whirl had explained the situation on the way back to the Lost Light while Tailgate worried over his friend’s condition, sitting against Cyclonus’ side. 

“We simply cannot go in guns blazing against a mech that has the capability of killing us all,” Megatron explained tiredly. 

“But there’s only one of him and there’s so many of us, like you and Mags are big enough to take him out by yourselves. The rest of us being there is just the icing on the cake,” Rodimus countered. 

“From what Brainstorm and Nautica reported, the Ultra Magnus armour will be out of commission for a while, at least three cycles.” Perceptor interjected, “And not to put a negative spin on an already distressing situation, but we have no idea where they are. How are we supposed to ‘save the day’, as you put it, if we don’t know where we’re going?” 

“He raises a good point Rodimus, without directions any attempt at forming a plan is worthless,” Minimus added seriously. He cringed when Tailgate made let out a choked whine and sunk further against the purple mech beside him. 

“No... I mean...” Rodimus tried to counter but trailed off defeated. 

“I may an answer for that actually,” Drift chimed in prompting everyone to look at him expectantly. He looked thoughtfully past the group while explaining, “I still know some, let’s say shady, spots where a mech with Overlord’s rep could be hiding.” 

“How many are we talking?” Ratchet asked with a raised optic ridge. 

“Three,” Drift answered. 

“We’ll split up then, cover more ground,” Rodimus suggested. 

“Terrible idea, it will make us easier to overpower,” Megatron dismissed his suggestion firmly. 

“But we’ll waste time if we go to all of those places one after another,” Rodimus protested. 

“I would rather ‘waste time’ than put the lives of the crew in danger,” Megatron argued. 

“But-” Rodimus began only to be cut off by the sound of servos banging on the table. Everybot in the room turned to see Rewind sat on Chromedome’s lap glaring at them. 

“Enough!” He yelled, making several in the room flinched. “You know what, this is stupid. We’re sat here arguing while Swerve, one of my best friends, is who knows where, having who knows what done to him. He’s in danger right now, and even if I have to put my life in danger to save him, I’m going to do everything I can to save him.” 

“Agreed!” Whirl cheered, raising his claw enthusiastically. Focus in the room turned back to the ship’s co-captains. Megatron bowed and shook his helm with a reluctant chuckle. He tipped it back to fully laugh before admitting with a small smile, “I realised a while ago that you were all crazy but this plan is insane... Perhaps insane enough to work.” 

“Yes! That’s what I'm talking about, Megs!” Rodimus cheered. He stood up from his chair to strike a dramatic before commanding, “Alright crew, let’s split up and save our minibot!” 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

Swerve cried out as Overlord’s glossa made small, quick licks up his thigh. They went from his knee to his panel, just avoiding the sensitive area. Every stroke brought a sharp sound from his vocaliser that Swerve had long given up trying to smother with his servos. Said servos were, however, gripping the top of Overlord’s helm as the larger mech’s face pressed him against the berth beneath them. 

Overlord leant back after a particularly firm lick that had the minibot’s frame arching into him. He smirked down at the other to watch Swerve’s vents heave to try and cool his scorching frame and his intake open in a gasp, complimenting his blushing cheeks in a fashion that Overlord found endearing. 

His optics trailed over the minibot’s frame lazily before stopping to meet Swerve’s visor. Overlord tutted before saying in a flirtatious manner, “It seems I’ve ran out of places to taste. Unless you can think of any more.” Swerve tried to answer verbally but could only whine and buck his hips. The larger bot chuckled, “You’re going to have be a little bit more explicit than that Sweet One.” Swerve whined again then dragged his servo down to rub on his own panel, using the other to cover his face. 

The metal was warm under his touch but he continued to stimulate the area until the panel retracted with a small click. He went to move his servo away when Overlord grabbed his arm and asked, “Would you mind continuing for me?” 

“Huh?” Swerve questioned, moving his servo away from his face but not the one from his valve. 

“Self-service for me,” Overlord answered honestly. Swerve’s jaw dropped. The servo holding his arm pushed his finger into his own valve making him cry out. Overlord let go of him and waited patiently for him to move. The minibot bit his lip, turning away from the other’s gaze, and started moving his servo in and out of his valve. 

The brush of his chubby finger against his walls made Swerve whine. The lubricant already gathered there made it slide comfortably within him. He bucked up into his servo and continued thrusting his finger until he was gasping along with his every move. 

Overlord smirked at the sight of the minibot grinding down on his own finger and ordered softly, “Add another and show me more.” Swerve did as instructed and parted the lips of his valve as wide as he could. The larger mech licked his lips as his frame arched off the berth and his visor flickered brightly. He leant closer to get a better view of the valve as Swerve went on teasing himself. 

This carried on for a while, a puddle of lubricant gathering beneath Swerve’s aft and staining his servo while Overlord coaxed the minibot to pleasure himself more, until Swerve was close to overloading. 

Swerve keened when Overlord took hold of his arm and pulled his servo fully out of his valve, leaving him empty and clenching down on nothing. That feeling was short-lived as his attention was taken by the sound of a bottle being opened. The minibot looked over to see the engex he had brought being poured onto one of Overlord’s fingers. The glowing liquid coated the digit and trickled onto his hand, some trailing down further to drip onto the berth. 

Swerve watched in confusion as his good engex was wasted on creating a mess on Overlord’s servo. Noticing his companion’s mood, Overlord smirked and set down the bottle. He brought the engex covered finger to rest between the minibot’s legs. Swerve opened his intake to speak but that turned into a whimper when the digit was thrust inside his wet valve. 

The obscene squelch and slurp of the soaked opening created a wonderful melody with the cries of pleasure Swerve was making. Overlord listened and watched, satisfied with the state of disarray he had brought the minibot into under his touch. He pushed the digit in further to scrape against the deepest parts on Swerve’s valve, pulling it out to tease its puffy lips before thrusting it all the way back in to make the minibot scream. 

He kept up an unforgiving pace until Swerve’s frame tensed and his valve clamped down on Overlord’s finger with a vicelike grip. The force of the overload shorted out Swerve’s visor and vocaliser. A wash of transfluid built against the tip of his finger, filling the minibot with his own fluids. Swerve let out a burst of static and wriggled his hips to try and dislodge the finger plugging him up. 

Overlord couldn’t help but enjoy the helpless expression on his companion’s face. He wondered... 

Swerve had just reset his vocaliser when the digit in his valve pushed in further. The transfluid unable to fit in his valve was forced to squeeze past the finger and out of him in a way that made Swerve feel impossibly full. The overwhelming sensation coupled with his sensitivity from the first overload left Swerve to be filled to the brim over and over by the mech above him. 

He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

The mech behind the scowled at the group of bots in front of him. Not only had they broken his front door and scared away most of his patrons but they had also refused to leave, even after being told to do so many times. Maybe they just needed more persuading. The bartender slipped his hand under the bar to reach for his gun. However, before he could reach it his arm was wrenched away and slammed onto the counter. 

The mech glared at the bot gripping his arm in his claw. He held the other’s single-opticed gaze. The pair stared at each other until the bot’s optic squinted and he began to laugh. Beside him a green minibot sighed and ordered, “Whirl, let go of him. We are not here to start a fight with anymech.” 

“Sure thing Bossbot, just stopping this guy from pulling anything,” Whirl chuckled as he let go of the mech’s arm. 

The green minibot scowled lightly and chastised, “I have asked you many times to refer to me by name, not those ridiculous nicknames.” 

“Aye-aye! Mimsy!” Whirl mock saluted making the other bots their chuckle, aside from ‘Mimsy’. 

While the bartender checked their arm over the green minibot apologised and explained, “Deepest apologies for my crewmate’s behaviour, we are not here to cause you any trouble. We are simply looking for another crewmate of ours.” 

“Haven’t seen him,” the bartender informed them gruffly. 

“But we-” Another minibot began before the last of the group, a blue minibot, climbed up onto the bar to get into the bartender’s face. 

“How did you know the bot we we’re looking for is a mech? I think you have seen Swerve and are just lying to us! Where is he you-” The blue minibot’s rant was cut off when Whirl pulled him off the counter and put him over his shoulder. The minibot kicked a few times before giving up when the mech didn’t release him, sagging onto Whirl’s shoulder. 

The bartender watched the entire scene play out with wide optics then focused on the green minibot when he cleared his vocaliser. The minibot continued from before, “I will apologise again but Tailgate did raise a good point. How did you know the bot we were looking for a mech and not a femme?” 

“Uh...” The bartender answered lamely. 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

“You know, when you said we going to be doing an interrogation I expected better footage. That was awful,” Rewind complained as they left the bar. 

Whirl nodded in agreement then joked, “I kind of wanted to let Tailgate here rip that mech apart, it would have been funny.” 

“Ew...” Rewind grimaced at the idea. Whirl chuckled at his friend’s reaction. 

Minimus watched the exchange then glanced over at Tailgate walking beside him. The blue minibot’s helm was cast towards the ground. Minimus hesitantly placed a servo on his shoulder making Tailgate look at the sad smile he was giving him. “I am not what bots would describe as good with emotions but I can tell you that we will find Swerve. I know the bartender could only tell us that he was there with Overlord a while ago, but at least we know he is safe.” 

“I know...” Tailgate muttered then turned to look in front of them. He tilted his helm to the side when he noticed one of the ships, besides their own, hadn’t left yet despite their presence being enough to scare everybot away from the bar. He pointed towards said ship and suggested, “But maybe they have information.” 

The rest of the group looked to where he was pointing. Then Rewind, Tailgate and Whirl turned to Minimus to ask his opinion. The green minibot observed the ship thoughtfully before answering, “It would not hurt to at least ask.” The group went over to the ship and Whirl knocked on the door. They waited for an answer, some more patiently than others. 

Whirl pressed the side of his helm to the door and mused, “Maybe they’re not home.” He was proven wrong when a scream came from inside the ship. Rewind raised an optic ridge and asked, “Doesn’t that sound like-” 

“Swerve!” Tailgate yelled then, without hesitation, punched a hole in the door of the ship. None of them tried to stop him as he pried away the metal to make a hole big enough for them to fit through, Whirl helping with the height, before rushing in. 

The sound of voices got louder the further he went in. One of them was Swerve, he sounded in pain and like he was struggling to talk, while the other voice had to be Overlord, his deeper tones sounding smug and sadistic. Tailgate burst into the room the voices were coming from before going completely still. The rest of the group came up running behind him but, upon reaching the room, joined him in his stillness. 

A heavy silence fell on the room as the small group stared at the pair on the berth, and vice versa. It stretched on until Whirl broke it by amusedly commenting, “Well, this is a surprise.” 

The sound of his voice knocked everybot out of their stupor. 

Overlord pulled a gun from beside the berth and pointed it at the group. He glared at them darkly and growled at them, “I would suggest that you leave quietly, unless you would prefer for me to shoot you.” 

“No! Please don’t, they’re my friends!” Swerve threw himself at the larger mech to grab his arm and pleaded, “Please don’t shoot them. Please.” 

Overlord’s face softened slightly as he looked down at Swerve. He took in the minibot’s desperate look and shaking frame then nodded minutely. He turned his focus back to the others, glare back in pull force, and ordered sharply, “Leave now, Swerve will be joining you as soon as we are finished.” 

Whirl went to object when a jab to the side from Rewind shut him up. The group awkwardly backed away and turned to leave the ship. 

When silence returned to the room, Overlord sighed and turned his attention back to the minibot still clutching his arm. Swerve watched his friends go then turned to the large mech. Overlord leant down to place a quick kiss on Swerve lips then whispered, “Until next time then, my Dearest.” 

“Yeah...” Swerve replied breathlessly. 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

“I still can’t believe it!” Whirl yelled for what felt like the time. 

“We get it,” Rewind drawled beside him. 

“How does our dorky, little Swerve manage to woo and capture the spark of one of the most homicidal mechs in the universe? How?” Whirl questioned almost manically. 

“Well... They say that love works in mysterious ways...” Minimus answered lamely. He cleared his vocaliser then ordered, “However, I would ask that you discuss this more quietly. I am trying to steer us out of this system without hitting anything.” 

“I’m proud of you though, Swerve,” Tailgate added quietly. 

The aforementioned minibot questioned dumbly, “Huh?” 

“You found someone who loves you for you. Even if they are terrifying-” Tailgate explained. 

“And a murderer,” Whirl interjected. 

“As long as they make you happy, then I have no problem with it,” Tailgate finished ad patted his friend’s shoulder. Swerve’s lower lip began to wobble as he was brought into a hug. 

“I’m not gonna pretend like I totally get why you like a mech like Overlord. But since we’re forgiving Megatron and all, I guess I can at least give you a thumbs up for scoring some prime mech metal,” Rewind added with a thumbs up. 

A silence fell over the group for a moment until Minimus spoke softly, “I don’t whether this is fair to say now, given my limited knowledge of social interactions. However, I feel like you should know that if anything bad happens to you as a result of this relationship the whole crew would be more than willing to make Overlord suffer.” 

“Whoa, was that a joke? Does Ultra Magnus actually have a dark sense of humour?” Whirl asked in mock disbelief. 

“No.” Minimus denied, “I was simply expressing the sense of family the crew has created throughout our journey in words... After all, minibots look after their own, and so does the Lost Light.” He smiled at little at the end making Whirl poke him in the cheek. 

“Aw guys...” Swerve laughed through a sob. Tailgate leant over to hug his friend and Rewind quickly joined. Whirl dragged Minimus from the controls to bring his arms around the minibots, ignoring the green minibot’s protests. A content quiet fell over the ship until Whirl asked, “So... Do you really think Overlord could take me in a fight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and the first one. Hopefully I'll have more ideas for more tf stories in the future.  
> Do tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dah! It's the sequel!
> 
> Tell me what you think so far, I love hearing from people.
> 
> Until next time... ;)


End file.
